Lovely Disaster
by Angel67Demon
Summary: Rose Weasley is just one girl. Shes in love. And secrets she knows are insane.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Eww I hate dad so much! _Rose was mad. Her dad had taken her broom away for a whole summer. He had walked in on her and Teddy Lupin. Man was he gorgeous. She loved watching him play seeker for the English National Quidditch team. Yea he was _that _good.

Ron had just recently found out that she and her Teddy Bear had been dating. What he didn't know was how long theyd been together. She had waited till she was almost 17 to tell him because she just knew he would blow a gasket and of course he did. Ron was so predictable. He always was.

Her Teddy Bear had just retired from Quidditch because Uncle Sev, Headmaster of Hogwarts had requested that he be the Co Teacher of Defense along with his dad. He was going to teach the first through fourth years. It was going to be so awesome!

_Wonder what you would think if you knew we were have sex, dad. Then what would you do! Im not your little girl anymore! _She could not wait for summer to over with and be with Teddy bear again.

*ROSE! DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!*, Ron yelled summoning his oldest.

_Ugh! What does he want now. _*Coming Dad!*

She walked downstairs to see her mom and dad standing there. Probably getting ready to lecture her or something stupid like that. Ron was pacing as he always when he was angry.

*Honey, Your father and I just want to talk. Maybe ask a few question?* Pansy asked her daughter. Trying as always to be the mediator for her husband and daughter.

*Mom you and I both know dad doesn't want to talk! He just wants to yell and control me more!*

Ron rolled his eyes at his drama queen of a daughter. *Im not tryin to control you. I just don't see why you cant date someone your own age. Like that nice boy Ezra that's in Slytherin with you.*

*Dad, Seriously, Hes my best friend, Besides hes umm… Seeing someone!* She was trying to cover up the fact he had been sleeping with a married women , her aunt Fluer no less.

*See, Ron hes seeing someone* Pansy tried to mediate some more. She could see it just wasn't working this time.

*I just don't get it! Hes like 30! What could you possibly see in him!* Totally disregarding his wife.

*That's right dad you don't get it! And hes only 24!*

*Then do explain it!*

*Hes just…. Hes just teddy ok! I love him!*

Ron just didn't know what to say to that.* You've only been together for a week how could you know that. And theres no way you've been with him longer than that. He just broke up with Vic last week.*

Rose hadn't told him that theyd been together for a year for precisely this reason. He had been seeing her behind her cousins back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N been awhile since ive updated. Sorry for the delay. Hopefully the writing will be better this time. My last spur of the moment chapter was horrible I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did id be rich but im not. I just do this for fun.

Chapter 2

Luckily Ron, Rose no longer thought of him as _dad_, Didn't take her owl Cinder. So she pretty much stayed in her room all day writing to her cousins, Ezra, and Teddy. Mostly Teddy thought. She deeply missed him. Although she did occasionally sneak him in the house at night.

Ezra was coming over today so he could go to a family diner with her at The Burrow. Rose knew he was only using her to see Aunt Fluer but she was ok with. A few times she had stayed with Ezra at Malfoy manor with Teddy just so Ron and her mom wouldn't know.

But until he got there Rose was writing back and forth to Teddy. Mostly they were talking dirty to each other. It made her all giddy and giggly having someone she was so openly in love with. It was such a relief to be open about their love now. Sadly he wasn't going to be at the burrow today, and even if he was it would only be for a short visit. He hated to be rude to the Weasleys. They were practically family.

It was gonna be a busy day today. Rose was even allowed to have her broom, but just for the day to play with her cousins. It was going to be Rose, Harrys kids Lily, Al, and Jamie. Hermione and Severus as well as their kids Nate, Carol, and Ethan. Scorpius would more than likely come with Lily. George and his wife were in the states on vacation. Percy was busy at work thank Salazar. Bill and Fleur of course would be there with Vic, Dom, And Louis. I think that's everyone for this weekend.

"ROSE!" mom yelled my summons, "Ezra is here."

Ooh, yay! "Coming!" I ran downstairs.

As I ran downstairs there my Best friend, since first, was. Clad in Silver Green and White. Typical Slytherin colors. I still find it funny that Ron, Mr. never date a pureblood especially a Malfoy , suggested that I be with Ezra Malfoy, twin of Scorpius, instead of Teddy Lupin, the nicest most unbiased person in the world. For the most part the Malfoys had calmed way down with the pureblood superiority but they still could be prideful and arrogant at times. Thank god for Astoria, she was always there to guide Draco in the correct way to raise respectable non stuck up asshole children.

Ezra smiled his Malfoy sparkly white smile. I swear that smile got him out of EVERYTHING. I love him though. He's like the brother I never had.

Soon after Ezra's arrival we left by floo to the burrow. Ezra and I still weren't very fond of appration being so new to it and all. I hated how it always made me feel like I was going to vomit.

As we all arrived, Grandma was promptly in the living room ready to hug us all, including Ezra.

Ezra and I went out to the back with all the other children, well really we were young adults but they still insisted on referring to us as children but whatever.

The thing that shocked me most had to be Uncle Sev. He was wearing a pink tie. I tried so hard to hold my laughter in, but finally I couldn't take it anymore. I doubled over. He stared at me as if to say 'don't you dare say a word young lady!' Then stalked off back inside. I turned to Auntie Mione.

"Please tell me you made him wear that!" I managed to get out between giggles.

She smirked, I think she's been hanging around too many Slytherins. "Off course, dear, its his punishment."

"What did he do this time?"

"He was a day late, giving me my anniversary gift."

"Oh, no, He didn't! Seriously!"

"Unfortunately for him."

We chatted for a bit longer before she went after her sulking husband. They were always so cute. Hermione was my favorite Aunt by far. She was super smart.

By now all the older children were ready for a match of Quidittch. We played for a good 3 hours before Grandma Weasley yelled for us to all come in.

That was when I realized he was here. Teddy, my Teddy bear. I saw him sitting in a chair across from Uncle Harry talking. He smiled at me and waved me over. I looked at him questioningly, he knew I was giving him a chance to know for sure if he wanted to deal with the wrath that was Victoire Duerre Weasley if she saw us together. He nodded.

So I came and sat beside him. Uncle Harry smiled at me as well as Aunt Ginny beside him. They are both awesome as well. Uncle Harry still hates all his fame, but he deals with it better now.

That's when I saw her. Victoire. She was standing on the other side of the room, talking to her mother, radiating anger. Her mom was trying to calm her down, console her really. Then she stormed over to us. Aunt Fleur tried to stop her, but failed obviously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU SILLY LITTLE GIRL!" Vic just started screaming at me. I wonder if she knew how ugly she looked when she was yelling. Probably not. Self-centered bitch.

I looked at her calmly, as Teddy bear put his arm around me. I was about to speak _calmly _to her. But instead Teddy replied.

"Ex- Boyfriend, Vic, How many times must I tell you we're no longer together." Teddy was trying his hardest not to yell at her I could tell. Trying to keep being nice. I swear he could be a saint most the time. I loved that about him though.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. "Besides, Vic, him and I are together now. So get used to it."

She turned red with fury. "Yea, well I give it a week, little girl like you couldn't possibly know anything about keeping a man like him happy."

I decided to take a calm and almost sweet approach. "If that's what you wanna think, then go ahead." I got up and walked away. I grabbed Teddy's hand and lead him into the kitchen. Man was I starving.

The house was the quietest I'd ever heard it. Everyone had been staring at us, I knew they were its what my family did best. As much as I loved them they were nosy.

I kissed Teddy on the cheek as I sat down at the table waiting for everyone so we could all eat.

"For the record, you keep me _very _happy, my sweet angel." Teddy whispered seductively in my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling little strands of loose hair.

I smiled at him, "I love you, Teddy bear."

Shortly after everyone started coming to the table after Grandma Weasley announced that the food was on the table. Her attempt at making the awkward silence go away.

As we all ate Vic stared at Teddy and I with contempt. We did our best to ignore her and eat our food.

As soon as Teddy was done eating he thanked Grandma Weasley for her wonderful cooking and bid farewell. Before he turned and left he leaned down and Gave me a chaste kiss on the mouth. Whisper his good bye and love for me in my ear, then apparated out.

"You Whore!" Vic started yelling again. "How dare you steal my Teddy from me."

Without Teddy here to keep me calm I couldn't help but scream back at her. "Steal? Steal? More like came running from your stuck up bitchy self."

I could see her get angrier and angrier. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Show him that he can be himself and doesn't need to hide his true self? Face it your just a stuck up bitch and will probably be alone in life until you learn a little compassion for people."

"You know nothing for the world outside your perfect little life."

"I know more than you do!"

She stormed out. I felt kind of guilty but I would not just let her push me around and make me feel like nothing. I was never one to just lie down and take it.

After she left I knew from the looks on everyone's face they were shocked by my outburst. I was really never one to yell insults. But I knew as well as I did that everything I said was true. They had known for a while that she treated Teddy badly. And I regret nothing. It's not my fault I fell in love with one of my best friends.

While everyone was playing another round of quidittch before it got dark, including most the adults, In the corner of my eye I saw Fluer and Ezra sneak off into the house. I smiled. I felt bad for Uncle Bill but no one knew that he sometimes hits her. Except me and Ezra.

A few hours later Mom, Ron, and I headed home. Ezra dragged Scorpius away from sweet Lily and returned to the Manor. I dragged my tired feet off to bed and found Teddy laying there. I smiled. He cast a silencing charm and the alerting charm around my room.

We talked and giggled for a few hours. I told him about Vic's outburst after he left. He said he was going to write her and talk to her about being a proper lady and not insulting me. I told him he didn't have to. I didn't want to make things even worse. But I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind. Besides, I kind of liked it that he loved me enough to stand up for me. Eventually we both fell asleep, holding each other.


End file.
